


A star is born. The IdF plastic star.

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [39]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: A lot of miscommunication, Crack, Fun, GP France, Gen, IdF 2017, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Internationaux de France is a special event. Plastic stars instead of medals, water instead of ice... and now also pâté?
Series: Quarantink 2020 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Kudos: 6





	A star is born. The IdF plastic star.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 41 of quarantine challenge - prompt: pâté
> 
> Important notes:  
> pat UK [pæt] - to touch someone or something gently and usually repeatedly with the hand flat  
> pâté UK [ˈpæt.eɪ], French [pɑte] - a paste, pie or loaf consisting of a forcemeat that at least contains liver

"Moi? The president of French federation of winter sports really wants to speak with me?" an intern asked.

"Monsieur Bonnet, I'm officially putting you in charge of organizing Internationaux de France 2017," the president said.

"But ... but I'm just an intern," the intern said.

"You are a capable intern. And it's just a comp. What can go wrong? The ISU will guide you through it," the president persuaded him.

"Hi, I'm calling on behalf of the ISU to help you organize the Grand Prix of France," the ISU intern said.

"Oh, I'm so happy you are calling," the French fed intern said in heavily accented English but very relieved.

"That was very helpful, thank you," Monsieur Bonnet after the ISU walked him through the course of the competition.

"Well and we have only victory ceremonies left. Just try to assemble the podium quickly. The TVs don't want to wait. It has to move fast, ok," the ISU intern adviced him.

"Of course."

"And please, _get rid_ of the stars."

"Of course. We will do it," Monsieur Bonnet promised unaware that he (again) misunderstood something. " _Get big? Weird, bigger stars? So much plastic,_ " he thought.

"And that's it. Medals, handshakes, pat on the shoulder, anthem and get the skaters quickly off the ice," the quite well-informed ISU intern listed.

 _"Way to butcher French, it's_ _pâté_ ," the French intern thought and to be sure, repeated: " _Pâté_ on the shoulder."

"Terrible accent," the ISU thought but nodded in agreement.

Javi, Shoma and Misha stood on the podium. Not really knowing what to do with the blue stars.

"It's even bigger than last year," Javi whispered to Misha, keeping the smile plastered on his face.

The French intern beamed. They wanted big stars they got big plastic stars.

The ISU intern threw his hands up. "I told them to _get rid_ of the stars, I'm pretty sure, Mr. Lakernik."

The podium kept dangerously wobbling. Misha whispered to Javi: "I'm kind of new to being on podiums, but this is not right."

"Of course not, it's the old podium from 2012 Worlds," Javi laughed.

Shoma was darting with his eyes from left to right trying to find a way how to disappear.

Mr. Lakernik frowned.

"They prepared the podium quite quickly, right," the ISU intern tried to cheer him up.

"It could have been a newer podium than this prehistoric one," Mr. Lakernik grumbled.

"I don't understand. Why are they angry? It's the best _moving podium_ around," the French intern thought.  
"But now, now comes the best point. All criticism will be forgotten. P _âté_! It was a good idea of the ISU to promote our cuisine. Well, I don't understand why it has to be on the shoulder, but people who are not French are weird," the French intern kept thinking as he watched one of the flower girls proudly bringing a plate with _pâté_ to the winners podium.

Shoma stopped darting with his eyes around and looked terrified at Javi and Misha. The two of them exchanged confused glances.

"Well, it will be a shame a bit to stain the costumes with the _pâté_. But I mean it's our _pâté_!" the patriotic French intern stated. 

The president of the French federation turned pale. "Cut the TV off. Cut the broadcast. End the clownery!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wobbly podium from 2012, plastic stars, melting ice - that's real. GP France (IdF, TEB, whatever name you choose) is really that special. Only pâté is my fictional addition ;)


End file.
